Returned
by blackshadow878
Summary: Maya was Kikumaru Eiji's best childhood friend until she moved away. But when she returns, how will the tennis buncho handle his feelings for his long time friend? Kikumaru/OC! R&R! Rated T for saftly and later chapters!
1. Prologue

**Ohayo~ here's my…fifth PoT OC romance story. I hope you all enjoy and please review cause then I don't know who likes the story or not or if I should change the plot around. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT! I only own Maya!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the middle of the afternoon as a young girl, around fourteen, sat at a wooden desk with her head in her arms, most likely sleeping. The teacher was talking animatedly before the other students, teaching them about the ways of math.

Finally, the girl lifted her honey colored hair that was tinted here and there with black. Her hazel orbs were shimmering with fresh tiredness. She noticed with interest that the teacher was walking around the room, looking for a victim to go answer the math question on the board. He didn't seem to like any of the other students, well until he came to the girl's desk and tapped on it with a tan index finger, indicating for her to answer the question sprawled out on the thick board.

The girl heaved herself up from the wooden desk and walked forward, towards the forest green board that had fresh chalk plastered on it. She didn't want to answer the question and seem smart and nerdy. She had tried to hide, but failed miserably. It was bad answering the question, even though she knew that answer, for she was a popular girl. And popular girls, in America, weren't what you would call smart. They were almost the opposite. Sure, some of them were really smart and popular at the same time, but this girl didn't want that so she could be used for homework purposes as everyone who should be her friend mocked her behind her back. No. That just wasn't the way she was.

Once the girl got there, she picked up the powdery, solid object in her hand and raised it to the board, pressing the tip onto the forest green board that was smooth to the touch and cold as ice. She scribbled something down, knowing that her answer would be wrong. After that, she delicately placed the chalk onto the metal holder that sat just underneath the black board and walked away, hands placed by her sides. She walked past all of her friends and finally came to her seat in the back of the room and sat down, tucking her purple skirt underneath her thin legs.

The teacher looked at the problem quickly, and then the girls answer. He frowned, turning to face the girl who looked on with boredom.

"Maya," The teacher called out the girl, Maya. "Your answer is wrong. Now, why don't you answer Rick?" The teacher asked of a male with blond hair. The kid only nodded, his glasses bobbing with his head. He walked up to the classroom and answered the question. Once he was done he sat back in his desk and watched as the teacher nodded and told him it was correct.

~.~.~.~

Maya walked down the sidewalk, honey hair blowing in the breeze and hazel eyes tearing with the wind hitting them. Her purple skirt flowed along her thin body as she walked, plastering the silky object against her, even though it wasn't real silk.

She walked with a quick pace, rounding corners here and there until she came to a stop in front of her house that stood out from all the other bland ones. Her house was part flower shop, part her house. She walked to the front of the building and opened the clear, glass, doors, hearing the familiar bell ring as she walked in.

Maya breathed in, scenting the familiar scent of all the flowers in the shop and the familiar aroma of her mother's candles that were scattered around the place. She walked by the candles, making the flames lap at the wind she created. She didn't stop though, only made her way up the stairs and into her kitchen where she saw her parents sitting, hunched over a piece of paper.

Maya quirked an eyebrow, walking over to them and looking at what they were so interested in, confused as to what it could possibly be.

She finally voiced her thoughts, "What are you guys looking at?" Her parents jumped, turning towards their daughter who looked somewhat like them. Maya's mother had her honey colored hair and hazel eyes, while her father had black hair, but hazel eyes.

"Ah, before we tell you that dear, we have big news for you." Maya's father told their daughter.

"What?" Maya asked in an excited tone, dropping her pink school bag that was resting on her shoulders before.

"We're moving." Her mother came out saying.

Maya blinked at them. What was so great about moving? "Um…moving…?"

"Yes," Her mother stated, nodding to her slightly.

"Uh…that's good news?" Maya questioned her parents, wondering if they had just gotten off of the loony bus.

"Yes it is. If you know where." Her father stated to her.

"Where?"

"Japan," Her mother stated.

"Japan? I'm still waiting for the good news." Maya stated with hope still in her voice.

"Remember your friends in Japan? Well you might be able to see them again," Her mother stated.

Maya looked at her confused.

"Kikumaru Eiji?" Her father quirked.

"Oh! I can't wait to leave now! When do we leave?" Maya questioned, remembering her red-head friend from elementary school.

"In two weeks," Her mother stated.

Maya smiled brightly, walking away with one thought in her mind. _'I can't wait to see him again.'_

* * *

**Okay, please tell me what you think! PLEASE R&R! Please! You know you want to review this and make my day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ohayo~ Chapter 1 amigos! Please review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT! I own the plot and the OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Maya sat in the plane, staring out the window with a happy and excited expression plastered on her face. She couldn't wait to see Eiji again, remembering the way he was like when he was younger. He had been an energetic, hyper-active, child who was flexible than she could ever think of being. She had tried to get him to teach her in the ways of flexibility, but that had failed miserably. Maya had fallen, her wire glasses that she used to wear falling off her face, limbs flailing as she fell. She had cried at first because they were only around the age of six, but Eiji had made that up to her by handing her flowers that he plucked from the ground. After that, she had smiled and laughed along as Eiji pulled the girl up, handing her glasses back and promising her some candy. He never gave it to her, but now she could always ask him later on.

Maya smiled at the happy memory, her anxiety of seeing her best friend again after about four years of being apart. They had both been ten years of age when Maya had told the hyper-active tennis player that she was moving away to America. They had both cried a little, Maya choosing to stay at Eiji's house until she had to leave. It was a sad time indeed, but now Maya was coming back and hopefully staying there for good. She loved Japan. Loved the culture, the people, and the food. America was okay, but got boring after a while.

Maya yawned after that, closing her hazel eyes, waiting for the long flight to be over so she can see Eiji.

-.-.-.-.-

Maya yawned, opening her eyes to see her father sitting beside her, shaking her awake.

"Huh?" Maya asked, shaking away the sleepiness.

Her father smirked, "We're here."

Maya was awake in that instant, hoping up from her plane seat, following her father off of the large transportation machine.

-.-.-.-. - (Skipping the details because I was never on a plane before and I don't want to be wrong.)

Maya sat in a car now, the cab driver driving them to her brother, Yukio's, house. She remembered her brother, his black hair and hazel eyes. He had moved back here when he was allowed to, not wanting to live in America anymore. She had wanted to go with him but her parents forced her to stay, telling her that they would move back eventually. And now she finally has.

Soon after, they had finally arrived at her brother's two-story house. It was dark, so it was kind of hard to see the color or any detail that would state it different from any other house. On the outside of the house stood her brother, clad in jeans and a plain t-shirt with his black hair in a low pony-tail.

Maya smiled, jumping out of the cab as her parents collected the bags and paid the driver. She ran up to her brother, jumping into his arms as he wrapped them around her waist.

"Yuki-nii I missed you so much," Maya cried into her brother's shoulder.

Yukio smiled, "I missed you too Maya-chan." They finally released each other, looking at each other. Maya's hazel eyes were specked with tears and so was Yukio's.

Yukio leaned down, kissing Maya's forehead gently before pulling back, turning to look at their parents who stood behind them with smiles on their faces.

"It's good to see you again Yukio," Their mother said in a low voice, walking up to her son and hugging his close. Their father followed shortly after, hugging his son.

"It's nice to see you all again as well," Yukio stated, pulling away from their parents, taking a few of their bags and walking into the house. "Well, here you are everyone. I'll show you all to your rooms and then you can all go to sleep. And Maya, I know you can't wait to see Eiji again, so I already signed you up to Seigaku but you can't go for at least a week."

Maya just smiled, knowing why her brother would do that. "That's okay nii-chan."

Yukio smiled lightly, "Okay. Well let me show you too your rooms so you can all start early on unpacking and getting to know that town."

"What about you Yuki-nii?" Maya asked in wonder.

Yukio smiled, "I have work. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Maya nodded slightly, following the older man up the stairs and through a hallway with her parents. "This," Yukio pointed to the first door on the left, "Is my room. And right there," He pointed to a door opposite of his own room, "Is your room Maya. And Otou-sama and Oka-sama your rooms are downstairs. I'll lead you there." Yukio stated, placing down a bag that had Maya's name on it before walking away with their parents.

Maya picked the bag up, walking through the door that was to be her room. Maya flicked the light on, looking around the nice and pretty room. The walls were a nice coral pink color with a nice bed placed in the left corner and a desk across from that. There was a sliding door on the farthest wall, most likely the closet.

Maya placed her bags down, walking over to the bed that had a light purple color as a sheet with the same color pillows. Maya smiled at that. Her brother knew her to well. Those were her favorite colors…well mostly.

"You like the room?" A deep voice entered Maya's looking. She jumped, turning to face her brother who had collected her forgotten bags and placing them in her closet.

"Uh…yeah. Thank you so much Yuki-nii." Maya mumbled, watching as her brother took out a light green uniform.

"Here," Yukio stated, handing her the uniform. "This is what you are going to have to wear to school next week."

Maya nodded, looking over the light green uniform with a pink ribbon placed delicately at the front of the top.

Yukio smiled, looking around the room. "You know I had this room made for you when I got here. I had hoped that you would go against our parents will and move here with me." Yukio looked down at his little sister. "It was kinda lonely here ya know." Yukio stated, speaking in his western voice.

Maya chuckled, remembering her brother as his funny self. "It was lonely in America as well."

It was Yukio's turn to chuckle. "I figured as much. Well, I'll let you get some sleep now. Good night imoto-chan." Yukio kissed her forehead before walking out the door.

"Good night onii-san." Maya mumbled, flopping down on her bed with the uniform still in her arms, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**Yay! The chapter is finally down and up for you all! Please review everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the chapter everyone~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**PoT**_**. But I do own Maya and her family.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**next day**

Maya woke up the next morning, yawning into her arm, uncurling her body. Her eyes were half closed as she looked at the clock sitting beside her bed on the wooden desk. _**'12:03'**_ the grey clock read out in bright green colors.

Maya's eyes widened in that moment. She jumped out of bed, running groggily over to the closet where her suit case laid inside. Ripping through the plain, black, bag, Maya pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a tan, slim, t-shirt that had 'Never Shout Never' in a little bubble over a rainbow. She also pulled out a little bag with a kitty on it full of her feminine produces such as make-up.

Walking out the door, Maya made a bee-line to the bathroom…well tried at least because she had no idea where the bathroom was. So instead, Maya walked from door to door, opening the three that her brother hadn't told her about that night.

Finally, Maya opened the right door that had a plain looking bathroom on the other side. It was white with a tiled floor, a long sink, a shower, and toilet.

Walking inside and closing the door behind her, Maya placed her cloths and bag onto of the counter that sat beside the sink and walked over to the shower, turning the water on. She quickly got undressed, hopping into the shower once the temperature was perfect. She let the warm water hit her back; making all the taut knots from the flight and sleeping in an uncomfortable position melt away.

The shower lasted for about five minutes before Maya got out, grabbing a towel from the towel rack and drying herself off quickly. From there, she put on all of her cloths, and then grabbed a comb and pulling it through her damp hair. After that, Maya opened up her kitty bag, taking out a bottle of perfume and spraying herself with it, and then grabbed her make-up.

Maya put on some black eye liner, then putting on a tan eye shadow. She then put on a thin layer of mascara and finished up her make-up with a little blush.

And finally, to finish up her looks, Maya grabbed some gel from her bag. Putting a small amount on her hand, she began scrunching her hair up until it was just perfect. Now, she finally was done getting ready.

Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, Maya walked out of the bathroom, returning to her room there she dropped everything off and grabbed her pink cell-phone before going downstairs to eat something before helping with the unpacking. When she got down there, Maya's parents were already down there, in their room, putting things away.

Maya walked in the room, watching her mother hang a few of the pictures she kept of Maya, Yukio, and Raion as little kids.

Maya smiled, remembering her brother Yukio's twin Raion who lived back in America right now. He never wanted to leave America, basically because he was blind and that was the place he would really understand better. But he did have a successful job. He worked with other blind people when they get their guide dogs and guide sticks.

"Oh, Maya, I didn't know you were up dear." Maya's mother stated, looking at her daughter now.

Maya blinked, turning to her mother who held a picture with her and Eiji as little kids at the park. "Uh, yeah. I just got up about a half-hour ago."

"Oh, well are you hungry?" Her mother asked, placing the picture down and walking over to her.

"Uh…kinda," Maya blushed as her stomach growled in agreement. Her mother smiled, walking past her daughter.

"Come on, let's get you some cereal." Maya smiled at that, walking away with her mother and into the nice looking kitchen. The walls were bare, with a light tan color to them, and a window right over the white stove. There was also a white refrigerator, which her mother was currently going through to get some milk for the dry cereal that sat on the table beside the fridge.

"Ah, here we are," Maya's mother stated, walking over to the table with a carton of milk in her hands. She poured some into the bowl, setting the spoon inside the frosted goodness, before walking off to put the milk away.

Maya smiled, "Thank you mom." She stated before walking over to the table and picking the cold spoon up, lifting it up to her mouth, crunching down on the frosted cereal. She kept scooping up more and more after that, finishing the food in minutes. Her mother had walked out a while before, leaving to continue to unpack, so Maya picked up her dish, walking to the sink where she placed it in their before cleaning it off and putting it on the drying rack.

"I'm going to unpack!" Maya called out to her mother before walking up the stairs and to her room.

"Okay honey!" Her mother shouted out just before the door shut. Maya sighed, walking to the closet where her bags sat. She took them all at once since she only had three bags. She placed them on her bed, zipping each one open, pulling out my clothing. She folded them neatly, separating them from pants, shirts, dresses, and pajamas. After that, Maya took all the neatly folded articles of clothing and placed them in her closet, hanging a few dresses, shirts, and skirts.

It didn't take her long to unpack. In fact, the only thing she had left was her computer bag and that was right beside her desk. So, Maya was all done with nothing to do but stare at the ceilings.

Getting bored, Maya walked downstairs with a book in her hand, one of her favorites from America. The title was _Kira Kira._

"Mom I'm going to the park for some fresh air," Maya called out, walking to the front of the house where her convers were sitting. Putting the book down beside her, Maya plopped down, taking her shoes and putting them on, tying them tight.

"Okay dear," Maya's mother stated, coming up behind her. "But take this key with you." Maya's mom handed over a shining key on a necklace.

Maya nodded, taking the necklace from her mother and placing it around her neck before hiding it under her shirt.

"Be back before dinner," Her mother stated as Maya picked her book up and walked out the door.

"I will," Maya stated, walking outside and towards the park.

**At the park** (With Eiji and the Seigaku tennis team)

Kikumaru sat at the park, playing on the jungle gym with the other tennis regulars around, talking among them.

"So, Eiji, are you excited about the upcoming tournament?" Oishi asked of his doubles partner.

"Yep," Kikumaru called out, making a 'V' with his fingers.

Oishi chuckled, looking as his partner jumped off the jungle gym and ran to Ryoma, throwing his arm over him. "What about you O-Chibi?" Kikumaru asked.

"That hurts Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma stated, his bored expression still on his face. The whole team laughed at that…well everyone except Inui and Tezuka.

**At the park** (With Maya)

Maya sat under a tree, her book placed in her hands as she read the page over. It was an interesting book, one that had Japanese people in it.

Just then, she heard some laughing, a loud laughing that caught her attention. She looked up to see a large group of people with about eight guys standing around, laughing at something. They were all pretty tall, except for one of them who was pretty short with a red-head hanging on him.

'_Hm…that red-head kinda looks like Eiji.'_ Maya thought looking back down at her book before looking up quickly again to see that the red-head did in fact look like her best friend Eiji. Standing up, Maya closed her book, putting it down on the ground before standing up and walking closer. She was nervous. What if it wasn't Eiji, but someone who just looked like him?

"E-Eiji?" Maya asked when she got close enough. The red-head turned around, along with all of his other friends, looking at her strangely.

"Nya~! How do you know my name?" Eiji asked in surprise. Maya just sighed a sigh of relief, running over to the red-head and wrapping her arms around him.

Pulling away, Eiji looked into his surprised face. "Don't you remember me?" Eiji shook his head. "It's me Maya, remember? From, like, when we were little kids. Remember I moved away four years ago?" Maya asked out, watching as his face turned from confused to all knowing.

"W-when did you move back?" Eiji asked, forgetting about all his friends as he was excited to finally see his friend from long ago.

Maya chuckled, "I just moved back here last night. I'm staying with Yukio and my parents."

Eiji smiled, pulling his friend into a tight hug that squished the breath out of her.

"Uh, Eiji, you're gonna kill her." Oishi pointed out, looking at Maya's slightly blue face.

"Ah! Gomen gomen." Eiji stated, releasing his friend, turning around with a sheepish grin on his face.

"That's okay Eiji. I'm just really glad to see you again. I've missed it here in Japan. America was so boring. There was nothing to do but sit inside all day and go on the computer." Maya stated, speaking to Eiji, totally forgetting about Eiji's friends who were standing right beside him.

Eiji smiled, "Oh, well I'm glad you're back also!" Maya smiled at that, looking away and towards the darkening sky.

"Oh! I have to go now Eiji! My mom and brother will start worrying. Bye-bye~! Oh, before I go, give me your phone." Eiji complied, handing his phone to his best friend. Maya took the phone, putting her number into the phone, and then handing it back to him. "Call me whenever." And with that, Maya left, running towards the tree, picking her book up and running off towards home.

**With Eiji**

Eiji smiled, putting his phone in his pocket and turning back towards his friends.

"So who was that?" Oishi asked.

"My friend from when I was a kid. Her names Maya." Eiji explained to them, smiling a wide smile, skipping off back towards the jungle gym where he played until he had to go home.

**With Maya**

Maya smiled, skipping into her brother's house, going into the kitchen where everyone sat with dinner plates around them.

"You're late," Maya's father stated, looking stern at his daughter.

"Sorry, I was too caught up in talking to Eiji." Maya stated, sitting down next to her brother.

"You saw Eiji?" Yukio asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. He was at the park with all of his friends." Maya stated, picking her chopsticks up and nibbling on a piece of meat.

"Oh, that's good. I guess he was happy to see you then," Maya's mother stated.

"Yep. He was super excited. He even squished me." Maya stated with a smile on her face. The other smiled as well, continuing with their dinner in comfortable silence.

* * *

**Yay! They finally meet! Okay, well I just wanted that to happen in the story so don't blame me! I wanted them to meet…but I have no idea why I had the team be there. Oh well, please leave your reviews/comments/criticisms. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Next chapter everyone! I'm very sorry for the delay in chapters! I've been trying hard to get to work on my stories but whenever I get the chance something pops up! Please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT! I only own Maya, Yukio, Raion, and their big happy family!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****next week**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! B-!_ The alarm clock shouted in annoyance, calling anyone who was around to wake up. Maya groaned cracking her eyes open to look at the time. The clock said in bright green letters that it was 8:00.

'_Hm…school starts at 8:30…what?! I'm going to be late!_' Maya thought, jumping out of her bed and tumbling onto the floor as she tripped over her blankets in a big heap. With a loud sigh, Maya removed the blankets from her head before heading off into the hallway to get to the bathroom where she took a quick yet warm shower.

Stepping out of the shower, Maya quickly blow dried her hair, combed it, brushed her teeth and ran back into her room with 15 minutes left. Shutting her door with a snap of her wrist, Maya briskly walked to her closet where her uniform was.

Opening the sliding door, Maya grabbed her uniform, put it on in record time, grabbed her bag and was down the stairs in a flash.

"Morning~! Gotta go! Bye-bye!" Maya called out, grabbing a little box of chocolate milk and running out the door after she put her shoes on. She ran down the street, crossing a couple cross walks, and turning a few corners until she reached the school.

Sighing in happiness, Maya ran through the gates of the school, and into the building where she changed into her indoor shoes before running through the school building towards her classroom which was written on her schedule.

'_3-4. 3-4. 3-4.' _She kept chanting in her head, looking every way for her classroom, finding it just as the bell rang.

"Ah! Now I'm late on my first day!" Maya said lowly, sliding open the door. Everyone looked at her, and a few of those looks turned into glares, most of them from the girls and one from the teacher. She bowed to the teacher, saying a quick 'sorry' very nicely and formally.

"What can I help you with?" The teacher asked, still glaring down at Maya.

Standing up from her bow, Maya showed her the schedule her brother had got for her. "Uh, I'm the new student here."

"Yes. I was told you were coming. Well, introduce yourself." The teacher waved Maya off.

Maya turned to the class, bowing to them. "Nice to meet you all. My name's Heiwa Maya and I just moved back here from America." Maya smiled, turning back to the teacher who addressed the class.

"Any questions for Heiwa-san?"

A few hands shot up and the teacher called on some girl names Uchida-san. "Do you play any sports?"

Maya thought for a second. "I was a cheerleader for a bit in America. Does that count?" The girl just nodded and the teacher called on someone else named Ita…something.

"Was America fun?"

"I…guess. Sometimes it could be but other times it was boring. The most you did was walk around with your friends or visit the mall or something. If you played sports there was a lot to do though." The whole class looked fascinated by the knowledge they just received.

Another kid raised his hand, this time a boy with a name Maya didn't even bother listening to. "What state did you live in while you were in America?"

Maya smiled to herself, remembering her hometown in Great Falls, Montana before answering the boy. "I lived in Montana."

The boy muttered out a "cool" before the teacher stated in a strict and commanding voice, "Enough questions class. Heiwa-chan, please take the empty seat in the far back corner."

"Hai," Was Maya's reply as she walked down the row towards her desk. Once there, she placed her bag on the hook on the side, took out her notebook and pencils and stared at the teacher as the lesson began.

~:~:~:~Lunch~:~:~:~

Maya walked quietly to lunch with her bag over her shoulder. She didn't know anybody and the one person she did know she couldn't find.

"Now where could that boy be?" Maya questioned aloud as she looked for her favorite bouncy redheaded tennis player. With a flick of her head to the right and then to the left and then to the right again, Maya couldn't find Kikumaru anywhere.

Sighing in defeat, Maya turned and walked back to her classroom, her eyes looking downward as she thought of all the places Kikumaru could be during lunch. As a kid, she remembered that he would always be down at the playground on the monkey bars. However, this school didn't have a playground, but they did have a tennis court. Finding the nearest person, Maya ran up to them.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the tennis courts are by any chance?"

The boy looked at Maya for a second before telling her where she could find the courts. "Uh…sure. Just go down the stairs and go out the main entrance. From there, you turn right and make another right and you just keep going and you should find the courts."

"Thank you!" Maya bowed quickly before running off to the stairs. Once she made it down them, she made her way to the main entrance where she made a right before making another right. As she walked straight, Maya kept her eyes peeled for the tennis courts or any sign of the redhead.

Finally, after a while of walking around in search of the courts, she finally found them, along with Kikumaru. Smiling, Maya sat down in the grass underneath the tree near the courts and watched as Kikumaru bounced around his friends with a smile on his face.

~:~:~:~

Not too long after Maya got there, they all started to head to the clubhouse to change. Standing up, Maya brushed the dirt off of her skirt before making her down towards the clubhouse so she could see Kikumaru. Maya didn't have to wait long before the bouncy tennis player came out of the clubhouse talking animatedly with his friends.

Stepping forward, Maya called out his name causing him to stop in his tracks with a large smile on his face before hugging her. "Yay! You're at my school!" Kikumaru stated with a happy smile on his face.

"Eiji," Maya started, "I already told you I was going here."

"I know," Kikumaru said after releasing her, "But I'm still happy to see you. Now let me introduce you to my friends and teammates! That's Oishi," Kikumaru stated, pointing to a kind looking boy with a weird haircut. "That's Tezuka-buchou," He pointed towards a stoic looking boy with glasses. "Inui," This time it was a creepy looking boy with glasses. "Kawamura," Kikumaru pointed to a nervous looking boy. "Kaidou," The boy looked at Maya with a slightly glare. "Momo," This boy looked at Maya with a smile on his face and waved slightly. "And finally, O-chibi, or Ryoma," Kikumaru bounced over to the boy with a bored look on his face and threw his arms over the boys shoulder.

Maya smiled before waving to all of them. "Hi. It's nice to meet you all. I'm Maya, Kikumaru's childhood friend. I hope we can all be friends." With that, Maya bowed to them all just before the bell rang. All of them shared looks of horror before all of the sprinted towards the building and to their respective classrooms.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. I know it was super late and I apologize. I won't give excuses because none are adequate enough for why I didn't update. Please review anyways! I will try to make the next chapter longer!**


End file.
